Hie Hie no Mi (Lee Universe)
The Hie Hie no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into ice at will, turning the user into a Freezing Human (氷結人間 Hyōketsu Ningen?) Its name stems from the Japanese word "hiehie", which means "chilly". In the Viz Manga, it is called the Chilly-Chilly Fruit (not to be confused with the Samu Samu no Mi, also called the Chilly-Chilly Fruit by Viz). It was eaten by former Admiral Kuzan, better known as Aokiji. . 'Strengths and Weaknesses' This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to turn himself, as well as his surroundings, into ice. It is interesting to note that this fruit is one of the few Logia that can be hit with a physical attack. This is mainly because ice is a solid-state element, and thus, the user cannot simply dissolve out of harm's way as most Logia-users can. However, most attacks are still ineffective against this fruit because its user can simply shatter and reform the ice composing them on impact. Kuzan also has extreme amounts of resistance towards cold, due to his Devil Fruit's element, as he is able to freeze his body parts and turn back to normal without any tissue damage. The ice seems to cancel out with fire when they clash, as seen against Portgas D. Ace's Mera Mera no Mi. However, the ice seems to be ineffective against Whitebeard's vibrations, since the freezing powers against the great pirate failed due to the ice shattering before disabling the target. In addition, Akainu was able to melt the ice generated by Aokiji in seconds. However, it should be noted that Kuzan was able to fight against Sakazuki on equal terms for ten days. Kuzan is also able to travel great distances and move at high speeds by turning his entire body to ice, as seen when he moved from his seat on the execution platform into the air to freeze two tsunamis created by Whitebeard. Most of this Devil Fruit's attacks require Kuzan to contact his enemy directly to freeze them, yet Kuzan found ways like creating ice spears to extend his combat range. Kuzan is one of the few Devil Fruit users who is capable of counteracting his weakness against falling into water, as he can simply freeze it and create a surface to stand on, saving him from sinking and drowning. 'Usage' Lee's usage of this power is not so different from Kuzan's usage, but on other hand its very different. The main usage of this power is for close comabat. With this power Lee can create swords and things like that. On other hand as I said it isn't so different from Kuzan's usage so whoever Lee touches he freezes immediately. One of his styles of fighting is that he uses his Snowboard, trough snowboard he implementeds ice. The shape of this kind of power is that it creates gigant hammer, but a little different. The use of this king of power is exhausting Lee's bod and also the weight of ice he has to hold while fighting. Another usage of this power is that Lee uses his ikupasuy. Ikupasuy is prayer stick and good luck charm wielded by Lee. lee uses his power of ice to make a very strong katana out of ice, that in contact with ikupasuy changes and gives more power to sword so it cant be destroted so easily. Techniques: Kuzan's Techniques: * Ice Age (氷河時代（アイスエイジ）Aisu Eiji literally "Glacial Epoch"): An attack used only near the ocean or another large area of water. Kuzan places his hand in the water, then in an instant freezes it (along with anything in/on it) completely solid. The actual extent of the ice can stretch for miles and last for over a week. This was first seen freezing a massive area of ocean for Tonjit and Shelly to travel through the Long Ring Long Land. An alternate version of this is where Kuzan places his hand to the ground and uses his ability to instantly freeze an entire huge area turning it into an cold, frozen wasteland for one week. Not only does it freeze the area, but turns anything and everything in the area, including living organisms, into completely frozen statues. It is undetermined how long the targets of this version would remain frozen. Later uses of this attack have demonstrated that Kuzan is not limited to needing to make direct contact with his hands, as the attack can still be conducted as long as the ice he controls is in contact with both himself and the area he wishes to freeze. This technique keeps its original name in the FUNimation dub. *'Ice Saber' (アイスサーベル Aisu Sāberu): Kuzan picks up several thin objects, such as blades of grass, and throws them into the air. He then blows on them with an icy breath that freezes them into a large, jagged sword of ice. During the Whitebeard War, Kuzan did not need to pick up objects to freeze the blade as seen when he stabbed Luffy. This was first seen in an attempt to slash Nico Robin, but was deflected by Roronoa Zoro and Sanji. *'Ice Time' (アイスタイム Aisu Taimu): Kuzan touches his opponent's body, then freezes them into a human ice statue. They can remain alive in a form of suspended animation for some time in their icy prison, but any decent hit will shatter them to pieces. If the ice is melted quickly and carefully the victim can return back to normal without any lasting repercussions. This was first seen used to freeze Nico Robin. This technique keeps its original name in the FUNimation dub. *'Ice Block: Partisan' (アイス塊（ブロック） 両棘矛（パルチザン）Aisu Burokku Paruchizan literally, "Ice Mass: Both Thorn Pikes"): Kuzan creates several spears of ice and then hurls them at the enemy. This was first seen used to stop Jaguar D. Saul from escaping Ohara. This is called Ice Block Phalanx in the FUNimation dub. When used against Whitebeard, during the Battle of Marineford, the spears were noticeably refined, much like his Partisan technique. *'Ice Time Capsule' (アイスタイムカプセル|Aisu Taimu Kapuseru): Using his powers, Kuzan sends a wave of ice along the ground. Anything it hits is frozen in place. *'Partisan' (両棘矛（パルチザン）Paruchizan literally, "Both Thorn Pikes"): Kuzan throws several spears of ice at the opponent. Unlike Ice Block: Partisan, which are merely icicles, these spears are more well shaped, featuring trident-like tips. This was first seen in an attempt to spear Edward Newgate, but shattered upon hitting a concussion wave that Whitebeard had generated in response. This attack keeps its original name in the FUNimation subs. *'Ice Ball' (アイスBALL（ボール）Aisu Bōru): Kuzan freezes his opponent in a giant sphere of ice from a distance. It was first seen against Edward Newgate, but the attack failed due to Whitebeard forming a vibration around himself, causing the ice to shatter before it could freeze him solid. In the FUNimation subs, it keeps its original name. *'Ice Block: Pheasant Beak' (アイス塊（ブロック 暴雉嘴（フェザントベック Aisu Burokku: Fezanto Bekku literally, "Ice Mass: Violent Pheasant Beak"): Arguably the source of Kuzan's nickname. Kuzan releases a massive wave of ice in the shape of a pheasant in a single blast. This was first seen clashing against Portgas D. Ace's Mera Mera no Mi: Kyokaen, the two attacks clashing and canceling each other out. It should be noted that in the manga, only half of the pheasant, its wings, were visible because Ace had already melted the head portion of the bird's form with his firewall. However, the pheasant was fully seen in the anime, as though Kuzan created a living pheasant out of ice, complete with flying. The VIZ Manga translates this as Ice Block: Pheasant Peck, while the FUNimation subs it keeps its original name. Lee's Techniques: *'Ice Lance Rampage: '''Lee puts his hands toward his opponent with his palms toward him. Lee concentrate and suddenly he fires lances made of ice that he directs toward his target and impales them. This technique can also be used while Lee is in middle air. *'Ice Block: 'Lee puts his palms before him and from the ground a large ice block comes out. *'Ice Shield: 'Lee creates ice shield like the one warriors had in old times. *'Ice Arrows: '''Lee creates many arrows thst starts floating around him. In one moment he puts his hand together and all arrows starts going toward Lee's opponent with tremendous speed and power toward opponent. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit